The Sea Princess
by PurpleBookLover14
Summary: Is is set somewhere in Mark of Athena. before they leave for Rome and while on the Argo II. This is the story of Poseidon's demigod daughter who was sent to Camp Jupiter after living in the Sea and Olympus all her life. How will this Princess live without the luxeries she's used to?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Chapter One—Tricia

I could finally feel it. We were nearing the Roman Camp – Camp Jupiter.

"Your Highness," my Lieutenant Katie called. "We have found the tunnel entrance."

"Very good, Ladies," I replied. "Get your weapons ready. We have to hurry before the monsters catch up."

I nodded my head to signal to Katie that we were ready. We were nearing the end of the tunnel when I noticed two guards—a boy and girl. Two of the seven – Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.

"Stop," said Frank. "Who are you?"

"We mean no harm," said Katie. "We are servants of Lord Neptune."

"Then put your weapons down to prove it."

Before she could reply, I heard swords clashing and crashing. I turned to Katie, "Make sure the monsters are contained and obliterated." I turned to the Romans. "Go and warn your Praetors. My soldiers and I will take care of this."

Once they were gone I gave them the signal and unleashed my true self. After, I called Katie. "Leave our five best guards to watch the entrance. The rest are to come with us."

When we entered Camp Jupiter, I saw all campers – Greek and Roman – assembled on the other side of the Little Tiber. My ladies melted with the water since they were naiads. I, on the other hand just flew across. When we landed eight demigods came forward – Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna, and Hazel Levesque.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked my infamous brother, Percy Jackson.

"Our guards told us that you come from Lord Neptune," added Reyna.

"Yes, that is true," I replied.

"Do you serve in my Father's Court?" asked Percy.

"My ladies-in-waiting do, but I do not."

"Then what exactly do you do, aside from being pretty?" asked Leo.

"Watch who you are talking to, boy," said Katie as she stepped forward to hit him, but I held my arm up to stop her.

"Remember your manners, Katie. I do not sense any disrespect, he just really likes finding humor in any situation." I smiled at Leo and he smiled back.

"I apologize, Princess."

"There is no Princess in my Father's court," said Percy.

"Yes, my Brother, there is. I was hidden all my life, because I am a demigod."

"Impossible," muttered Annabeth.

"That doesn't explain why you could fly," said Jason.

"I'm sure it doesn't."

"Who are you really?" asked Piper.

"You can all relax, I'm not your enemy rather a valuable ally."

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

"I am Tricia, Daughter of The Lord of the Seas, Crown Princess of the Seas, Niece of Lord Zeus And Hades, and Most Powerful Demigod Ever Born."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

There was a collective gasp after I revealed who I was. I could sense the doubt the Campers and Legionnaires had but I did not care. Over the years I have accepted the fact that I won't have friends or if I do it's because of my family. Aside from that I knew that not everyone like me or my family. This is just something I have to live with. I did not even want to be here, but thanks to my Father and Uncles I am. I even tried running away. As if that would work, before I knew it my Cousins and Uncles were already after me.

So I was prepared when suddenly, a scrawny, blond-haired boy came out of no where yelling, "The omens are terrible. Kill her! Kill them!"

I could feel my temper rising and my eyes flash. I looked nervously at the sky, great it was turning grey and it would probably be my fault. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I studied the boy who practically ordered that I be killed. By the looks of it, he was the augur. I glanced at my soldiers. They were in shock. Before I could stop her, Katie rushed to him and hit him. "You will not disrespect the Princess while I live."

The boy just spat on her.

She was about to hit him again when I stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Katie turned to face me, when she saw the fire in my eyes she knew I was losing control. The boy looked me in the eyes and cowered.

"That is enough," I said with authority in my voice.

When Katie released the boy, I turned to the Praetors. "If I were you, I would control my soldiers. The boy may have a sly and cunning tongue but you have to learn to show people that you are in charge."

"Who are you tell us what to do?" asked Reyna through gritted teeth.

"I'm no one really. And it is your choice if you want to listen to me," I sarcastically.

I could see Reyna seething and Percy trying to control himself. And of course, Annabeth could sense it as well.

Annabeth turned to me, "You know even for you, it is unwise to try and provoke them. Since you are outnumbered, I think you should behave yourself better. After all they could order all Legions attack you."

I rolled my eyes and gasped, "Really, I didn't know. How stupid of me!" I turned serious. "What makes you think that we couldn't defeat you. Each of my soldiers are an equal of about ten of you."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Percy smugly.

"Try me."

At that moment, Annabeth lashed out against me. I guess she was tired of me making fun of her boyfriend. I told my ladies to back off. She took her dagger from her sheath and tried to stab me. For a Daughter of Athena she was acting unwise. I ducked every one of her attempts and I did not even bother to bring out my weapon. After a few minutes, I noticed she was getting tired and I was becoming impatient. The next time she came at me, I grabbed her hand and knocked the dagger away. I willed the water from the Little Tiber to encase her in a cocoon but leaving air for her to breath. They all looked at me in disbelief. I smiled sweetly at them, "Who wants to go next?"

This time Piper came forward and tried to use her charmspeak against me. I just laughed at her and said, "That has no effect on me. I trained against that. BTW, is that your way of hiding your cowardice?"

She eyed me warily and brought out her dagger Katoptris. Before I knew it she lunged at me. As expected, she tried a similar maneuver as Annabeth. This time I ended it quickly. In a blink of an eye she was in the same state as Annabeth. From the back of my mind, I could feel Percy trying to break into the cocoon and Leo trying to get his fire through.

When Jason saw what happened to Piper, he unleashed a lighting bolt at me. The bolt hit me but I just absorbed the impact. I could feel my power building up inside me and I let it out little by little. At first the sky turned dark and lighting appeared then the wind started howling. I turned to Jason smiling smugly. Before I knew it he unleashed another bolt. This time I caught it and sent it back to him. As he dropped unconscious, Piper screamed his name.

This time, it was Leo who attacked. We circled each other as I taunted him, "You know fire doesn't really work when it's windy and stormy, don't you think?"

He threw a couple balls of fire at me. They hit me but did nothing to hurt me. He gasped. The next time he threw fire at me I met it with my own. While he looked shocked, I ran towards him as if to give a direct assault but at the last minute I jumped over him and hit him in the head. I didn't knock him unconscious just dazed him a bit. Before I could recover, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank all attacked me at once. I just laughed. I created a shield of fire around me daring them to come close. To my surprise, Percy doused the flames, allowing them through. Reyna brought out her knife and attacked me. I grabbed my own knife and parried all her attacks. I gotta say she was good, but I was better. I disarmed her easily and knocked her down. This time it was Hazel who attacked she tried to melt my knife but I was countering it and without her realizing it I melted her spatha and knocked her down. When I turned to look at Frank, he was trying to transform. I smiled sweetly at him and charmspeaked, "Oh you don't want to transform. You wouldn't want to hurt me do you?"

I could feel the entire crowd swaying to my words. "Now, why don't you all put down your weapons, and hand it to my soldiers." Amazingly they all did except for Percy. He turned to me, I could see the fire in his eyes. Once his full attention was on me, I dropped the cocoons, the wind, and the lighting. I grabbed my second knife and faced him. He attacked and I blocked his sword with both knives in form of an X. I kicked him in the chest and he went flying to the water. Bad move. When he resurfaced riding on a wave I knew the real fight was on. That means my fun was just about to begin. I summoned my own wave, readying myself to face him when a voice bellowed, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"


	3. Chapter 3

As I heard that voice, all campers dropped to their knees and only me and Percy were left standing.

I sighed and said, "Seriously, Daddy? Of all the times to interfere it had to be now? When I was just about to finish?"

When I did not receive anything but laughter in return I turned around. No wonder Daddy wasn't able to answer - Triton was having his fun laughing at my response, Mom was too busy smiling, and Dad can't help but join her. I marched straight at Triton and punched him lightly in the shoulder silencing him turning our parents serious.

At that moment, Percy recovered from his shock and said, "Welcome, Lord Neptune, Lady Amprhitite, and Lord Triton."

Father smiled at Percy causing Mother and Triton to glare at him. But afterwards, he opened his arms to me and I ran to his welcoming embrace. When he let go of me, my Mother hugged me even tighter. She kept whispering in my ear saying, "Thank you, you're safe. I knew you would be safe." When I turned to my over-protective brother, he frowned at me and said, "You are no longer leaving the Palace without me, understand?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

He just laughed. So, did Mom and Dad.

I gasped.

Then, Father turned to me with a stern face and said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to attack every demigod you encounter."

"I most certainly did not attack them first, they did. Besides, I would most likely be dead long ago if I would not defend myself."

Triton laughed again. "You beat the best known demigods within minutes."

"I did have a great teacher you know."

"We have to make sure your Uncles do not find out about this," said Father.

"And you thought we wouldn't find out, did you now, Brother?" said a voice that could only belong to my uncle Zeus.

I laughed. "Oops. My Bad."

All of the sudden all the others Olympians were there (in Roman form), along with Pluto and the Hunters. I giggled like a little girl and ran to my uncles, aunties, and cousins and gave them a hug.

Thalia turned to me and asked, "Did you beat up my baby brother?"

"Not my fault," I replied defensively, "he started it."

She laughed, "But you know you're ten times as powerful than they are."

"Point taken."

Before I realized it, Mars had already called a Senate meeting including the Greeks.

Once we were alone, Minerva addressed the Demigods. "I know you have questions. Just ask and we will answer them the best we could."

Annabeth turned to me and said, "When you first arrived you said you were a daughter of Neptune then when you introduced yourself you said Poseidon, so what are you really? Are you Greek or Roman."

I smiled. "I am Both."

"You mean like the gods?" asked Leo

"How is that possible?" asked Piper.

"I don't really know."

"What is the meaning that you're the most powerful demigod?" asked Annabeth

"My biological mother died in childbirth. So, Amphritite took pity on me and asked my Father to bring me to the sea. Since she didn't have her own daughter, she raised me as her own. There my true identity was hidden and I was raised as the crowned Princess. During my coronation, each Olympian, bestowed upon me a gift of their choosing. My uncles agreed, but gave a condition – I would have to be trained and watched. Because of this reason, I was usually in Olympus – training."

"How come you didn't help during the Titan War and where were you?" asked Percy.

"I was in the Underworld with Nico. My Father instructed Demeter that no matter what I would not leave until the war was over. So even if I wanted to help I could not."

"But you still helped," said Pluto. "Without you, Nico would never have convinced me to help."

"You know Nico?" said Hazel.

I nodded.

"So you know he was captured by Gaia," said Frank.

I nodded again.

"Do you know where he is, then?" asked Percy.

"Why do you think she is to stay here," said my Father.

"I did what I thought was right."

"We cannot have you running cross-country straight into the hands of Gaia," said Juno.

"But that isn't a good enough reason to send to this miserable Camp. I was personally trained by Mars and Minerva. I am way above what they teach here. What they are learning now I have learned years ago."

"That is exactly why you should be here," said Mars.

"Oh, so I am to babysit."

"Relax," said Diana. "My Hunters and I will be here to help you and guard you as well as my brother, Apollo."

"Child," said Zeus, "I understand that you do not want to be left here, but you are needed here. If you can defeat the these demigods in a matter of minutes, how will they survive this war?"

"I understand."

"Is there anything else we need to settle?" Minerva.

"Yes, there is," I replied.

"And what is that?" asked Jupiter.

"The matter of a disrespectful augur and the fact that Diana and Apollo will be staying. I don't think I need them to stay after all. With Thalia and my soldiers here I think I can manage." I turned to Apollo. "Don't you think it is fitting that your legacy be punished and replaced by your Oracle, Rachel?"

For the first time in the meeting, Jason spoke up, "I think that's great."

Percy and Reyna agreed him.

We turned to Apollo expectantly.

"Only until the war is over." He then turned to Octavian who had visibly paled. "I hereby strip you of your title as Augur until the war is over."

After dismissing the Senate they disappeared leaving the Hunters but I also noticed my Parents and Brother were still here. When I approached them I heard they were discussing my protection. When they noticed my presence, Triton said, "Tricia, I will remain here with you. Father has already agreed."

"But I do not." I turned to my Father. "I think it is time that I gain some independence. I am no longer a child who needs to be watched 24/7."

"She has a point," said Father.

"Fine," said Triton. "But I will check on you and ask updates for your Lieutenants."

Thalia approached me as soon as they left.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, a bit nervous though."

"What was up with Triton? He did not seem happy when he left."

"I told him to leave. My excuse was gaining independence. Though I think he is scared that Percy will take his place, not only for the Throne but for a place in my heart as well."

"Yeah, I know. Are you planning to get to know them better?"

"Hopefully, but we didn't exactly get a good first impression."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys, this Chapter was written by Vote4EmmatheFuteurePrez.

Tricia POV

After a long Senate meeting, it was time for dinner. I decided to sit with the Seven from the prophecy, and to get to know the people who were going to save, er, defeat the world.

"So, how many of you are Greek?" Four people raised their hands, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. "I guess the rest of you are Roman, am I correct?" Hazel, Frank, and Jason all nodded their heads in unison.

" We need to have a strategy. Athena always has a plan." Annabeth started. I could tell that she had a lot of confidence, a trait that Mars and Minerva always told me I needed to have.

"Minerva's the correct term!" Jason replied. "If you are at a Roman camp, use the Roman names!"

"Guys, we have a war to fight. Let's just put the names issue aside for now." Piper was obviously using charmspeak, as the other visibly relaxed. I remained stony-faced, trying to not have Venus's magic overcome my advanced Roman training. That was the only flaw, the flaw that could ensure my death. If I fell in love, which was not that hard, then the person could find a way to control me.

I remember the first time I did, but luckily, my adoptive mom, Amphitrite, saved me.

I was thirteen, a year younger than Percy. A boy, er, merman, was so enchanting, the way his blue tail danced in the sparkling seawater. He told me he was in love. At thirteen, one years ago,(I'm fourteen, right now) I could barely stop Venus's magical "blessing" I recieved after throwing her makeup into Tartarus.

I was five, okay?

Anyways, I could not register I was being used, until Amphitrite saw me swimming straight toward the Princess Andromeda. It turns out that the merman was working for Saturn, or Kronos.

"Yo, princess! Trying to plan a war here!" Leo snapped me out of my flashback.

I automatically lunged for him, until a strong force held me back. I turned to see a large bear grinning sheepishly(was that even possible?) at me. I blinked, and Frank was standing exactly where the grizzly had been.

One of my soldiers rushed to my aid, but was stopped with a wave of my hand. Intense training makes me jump when startled, even though Minerva tried her best with all the pictures of fish sticks, but it still didn't help that it was in my nature to swim away like a fish.

In Annabeth's hands were blueprints from everything to a department store in the Midwest, to Ancient Greek and Roman statues in famous temples.

"I'm having a difficult time, since my mother is being unresponsive right now!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Minerva is standing right there," I pointed to a young woman with black curly hair, pinned up like it was in a helmet."Ask her to turn into her Greek form."

Annabeth glared at me, like that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. Percy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and stormed past the wisdom goddess. For a second, I saw Minerva shift to a blonde haired woman in a Greek chiton, looking like she was ready to scold somebody.

I looked at Annabeth's plans once more. They could never top Minerva's, but I could tell that for a daughter of Athena, those were pretty good.

"So, anything else?"


End file.
